


It Will Hurt

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bilbo just wants to help, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I found this one sitting in the Hobbit/LOTR section of my google docs and realized I had completely forgotten that I had written it. I have no idea when the next bit of this one will get posted due to life shenanigans.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It Will Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I found this one sitting in the Hobbit/LOTR section of my google docs and realized I had completely forgotten that I had written it. I have no idea when the next bit of this one will get posted due to life shenanigans.

The Arkenstone sits heavy in his pocket.

He’s standing high above the golden pit, watching as Thorin paces like a tense cat while the rest of the Company searches futilely for the stone that he keeps with him. There is a storm coming though he knows not from what direction.

It may come from Thorin or it come from beyond the mountain itself. From the world outside the gates of the mountain perhaps.

The jewel is heavy and feels as though it is only getting heavier by the hour.

The declaration that Thorin made to Bard cannot be allowed to stand. Someone must pay for what they did; waking a firedrake and enraging it to the point that it destroyed a little town on a lake.

Someone must pay and he would rather it not be the Dwarves he calls friends, who have only just regained their home from the dragon.

The jewel is heavy and he knows now what he must do.

Even if Thorin hates him for it.

0

The smoke of the battlefield is so strong when he comes to in a dusty little ditch somewhere in the field so that he knows now fully that he hasn’t been dreaming. He remembers everything up to the point of where someone knocked him out. 

How he wishes it had all been a dream.

His breath hitches as he remembers Thorin’s hurt and angry tone as he uttered the words of his banishment for trying to stop such senseless fighting until the Orcs showed themselves. 

Oh how his heart twists painfully as he hopes the others survived the fighting somehow. Even dearest Thorin, who had seemed to be himself again.

In the distance he thinks he can see Dwarves, Men, and Elves searching among the bodies strewn across the battlefield. Probably looking for those still clinging to life among the bodies of the dead.

Smoke and dust clog his throat and he starts to cough, trying to get it out. When he looks up again, he thinks he can see one of the Elves pointing towards his general direction. After a while there’s the sound of dirt, scattered pieces of metals, and stone crunching loudly behind and above him as he starts coughing again.

When he looks up again, it is to the sight of two pairs of metal booted feet and when he looks all way despite the pain in his head, he meets two curious gazes looking down at him. Their armor marking them as Dwarves that came from the Iron Hills.

“Is that the Halfling? What odd little things they appear to be.”, one whispers loudly to his companion.

The Dwarf’s companion shrugs one shoulder as he - at least Bilbo thinks he is a he - kneels down to get a better look at him as he tries to sit up in his little spot of ground in the ditch.

“Are you by chance Master Baggins, the Company’s halfling burglar? My companion and I were tasked with finding you and bringing you back before the others.”

He’s not overtly sure why his mind turns the last part of the unknown Dwarf’s words into another question rather than the statement he’s sure that it is. He wants to protest being called 'halfling' for he's not half of anything, but his mouth won't form the words he wants and he's just so tired.

His lower lip trembles slightly as the dust and ash once more begins to tickle his throat. And if he’s not mistaken there’s a blackness hovering just at the edges of his vision as he nods slowly, trying valiantly not to give himself another headache.

“I am Master Baggins. Ah, can I ask why they had you looking for me? Am I even allowed anywhere near the Dwarven camp?”

The two Dwarves share a short silent look between each other before the one that he had been speaking with turns back to look at him.

“We do not know. We only know that the King and our own Lord asked us to do this task. Will you come with us and find out what they wish of you, Master Baggins?”

Softly he sighs as he tries not to wince as a sore muscle protests his moving about.

“I suppose I must.”

Slowly he attempts to stand on his own without help and to his surprise, starts to overbalance as pain bursts in his head with the two Dwarven warriors shouting in surprise.


End file.
